


Speak of the Devil, and

by chodes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Symptoms, Barebacking, Blood, Car Sex, Clothed Sex, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Fake AH Crew, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Masochism, M/M, Mentions of Non-Graphic Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Size Kink, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chodes/pseuds/chodes
Summary: Look, Ryan just wants to fuck off after tonight's bloodbath, shit-show of a job. And if Ray wants to tag along, Ryan's just going to have to kill him.





	

He’ll let you live the first time.

 

* * *

 

Ryan hates long car drives. In Los Santos, there’s really nothing much to look forward to on the road except concrete ground, concrete buildings, and the combined smell of every fast food eatery on each block. Fuck, it’s dull.

“Do you think we have time for a round of Mortal Kombat? My hands are kind of jittery.”

Ryan turns to the sniper in the passenger seat and glances at his “kind of jittery” hands. They look like they’re about to ditch the body they’re attached to. Ryan turns back to the road and shrugs in a vague affirmative.

“Thanks, man.”

So maybe Geoff’s gonna be mad at Ryan, and maybe Michael’s gonna be worried about Ray, but Ryan honestly just wants to go off the grid for now. He’ll play a round for Ray, drop him off, and drive around.

It’s not like tonight’s job was shitty, but it got out of hand quickly. And many people decided to run into his knife. So, in short, it was pretty shitty.

When they reach the arcade not far from their safehouse, it’s nicely quiet. The retro beeps and whirls and honks of various games greet them with neon lights as they make their way to the back. It’s eerie in here and the space that usually makes Ryan comfortable is instead filled with the low hum of vending machines. Before Ryan can even think about hacking their way into a free round of Mortal Kombat, Ray slides two quarters in. It doesn’t make any fucking sense to Ryan that Ray would have quarters on him but when he starts to bounce to the start music he can’t care anymore.

He checks his watch. “Why is this so empty?”

Ray shrugs and picks a character.  
  
Ray wins the first round; his energetic hands give life to the buttons and delivers a brutal finish to Ryan’s character. But Ryan wins the second round with suspicious ease. So maybe Ray let him win, and maybe that means they can play a third round, but Ryan humors him until it’s game over.

Ray gets the shakes after killing, especially in his hands. It doesn’t last longer than an hour or so, but it’s debilitating to the point where he can’t even take a hit to calm himself. The crew thought it was stress, but they honestly couldn’t have been more wrong; Ray _loves_ to kill.  
  
So when Ryan tries to drop him off with the crew so he can fuck off by himself, it doesn’t really work out.

“Man, I’m going with you. I could use some silence.”

Ryan refrains from pointing out that he’s not looking for silence. So maybe Ryan loves to kill too, and maybe he deals with it differently, but Ray either doesn’t know or doesn’t care.

Ryan puts his foot on the gas, but he doesn’t yield to the traffic this time. This isn’t their car and this isn’t supposed to be relaxing anyway. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Ray push his seat back and lie down. It’s okay, because this way Ryan can feel like he’s by himself.

“I just realized, this car doesn’t have cupholders. Isn’t that like, a sin or something?”

Or not.

It’s either Mount Chilliad, or this ugly patch of grass surrounded by desolate dirt roads. Ryan doesn’t much like the cold, but sometimes it does the trick. He unbuckles, takes off his leather jacket, tosses it in the backseat, and makes to open the door until he hears rustling next to him. Oh yeah, he’s babysitting.  
  
“Hey Ryan,” Ray murmurs, looking up at him from laying down in his seat. He’s kind of burrito-ed in his purple hoodie. So maybe Ryan doesn’t feel so much as a babysitter, and maybe he feels more like a creep, but Ray loves to kill like him so maybe this could work out.

“Hey Ray,” Ryan whispers back and watches Ray’s eyes divert elsewhere. “Feelin’ better?”  
  
“Remember when that cop came up to you from the side with a gun and you just knifed him?”  
  
Huh.

“Yeah?” Ryan plays along, slightly peeved his question was ignored.

“That was so cool,” and Ray looks back at him and takes his seatbelt off. “You just–I don’t know–you just shredded him.”  
  
“Yeah,” Ryan smirks, heat rushing down his abdomen at Ray’s display of vulnerability. “I made sure to sharpen my knife before we headed out. It was just you and I this time, so I wanted to be sure all of my weapons were in their best shape.”  
  
Ray unzips his hoodie, takes his arms out of the sleeves, and just lays on it. 

_He’s so small._

“Ray–”

“Ryan, can we just, you know, fuck right now?” he squirms a bit in the seat.

Well. It’s too good to let alone. He leans over to run his hand up Ray’s slender leg. God, he’s so petite. Ryan rubs his thumb into the inner thigh, feeling the muscles contract beneath his touch. Ray sighs impatiently.

“Come on, Ryan,” he huffs, spreading his legs apart. But Ryan just makes that weird, airy laugh that may or may not be kind of cute.

He just wants to reach down and move Ryan’s hand up to the obvious stiff in his jeans but his hands are above him, playing with the edge of the frayed headrest, and he supposes that’s where Ryan wants them to stay.

“I mean, we could,” Ryan places his free hand on Ray’s other thigh and massages the area between his thighs and crotch with both hands. He’s so petite. “But I will probably hurt you.”  
  
Ray gasps and rolls his hips into Ryan’s grip. “I think,” he says without thinking, pausing at the quiet groan Ryan makes. “I think I want you to.”  
  
Ryan hums and smiles sweetly. “Take your clothes off, Ray.”  
  
Ray’s cheeks flare. Something about Ryan’s tone makes him feel smaller, hotter, but he complies and strips as quickly and unsexy as possible. He tosses his clothes in the backseat. And he’s not even small, he’s the normal one and Ryan’s just jacked.  
  
So maybe Ryan openly stares, and maybe his own boxers are drenched in precum, but he knows that Ray has it worse. The car windows aren’t even rolled up.  
  
Ryan undoes his short ponytail before climbing over and placing himself between Ray’s bare legs. Fuck, he’s just towering over him.

Ray moans as Ryan grabs his knees and bends them, almost folding Ray in half. Ray can feel the thick denim outline of Ryan’s cock against his ass. When Ryan leans down and kisses him, it hurts. His lips get bitten and his breath gets taken, but the firm grip of Ryan’s hands around his waist undo him. He decides to reach down and nudge the hands higher, get them to explore his body. Ray moans pathetically into Ryan’s hot mouth as his nipples harden beneath big thumbs.

Ryan moves to Ray’s neck and grazes his teeth across the soft skin. When Ray tilts his head to give Ryan more access, he grinds into the smaller body. His knife is in his back pocket, so he could totally kill Ray right now. In a stolen car in the middle of this ugly patch of grass surrounded by shit.

Suddenly, Ryan’s big hands are everywhere, rubbing and scratching, lighting his body up like a Christmas tree and he has the _nerve_ to groan directly into Ray’s ear. Ray whines as cock throbs and drips onto his stomach. But it’s kind of weird because Ryan still has his clothes on.  
  
“Ryan, _please_.”

Ryan lazily trails kisses up Ray’s stubble to his temple. “Touch yourself, Ray,” he whispers into Ray’s messy hair.

Ray starts stroking himself immediately, so Ryan reaches back in his pocket–the one sans knife–and takes a pack of lube out of his wallet. It doesn’t make any fucking sense to Ray that Ryan would have lube on him during a job but when he pours a line of it down his shaft as he strokes himself, he can’t care anymore.

So Ray _knows_ Ryan is fucking huge; the entire crew knows that fact as much as the sun is bright. But when Ryan unzips his jeans and pulls his boxers down over his cock, it’s almost ridiculous how aroused Ray gets. Ryan places the lube pack on the middle console and grabs Ray’s hips, his eyes transfixed to Ray’s hand on his wet cock.

Ryan sighs and looks up at Ray’s face. “Can I eat you out?”

Ray shudders and stops his hand around the base of his cock. Ray may have a tiny thing for getting rimmed, except “tiny” is more like astronomical.

“Yes.”

Ryan’s eyebrow gives him away. “‘Yes,’ what?”

Oh no. This is gonna suck. Ray swallows down a snarky comment. “Yes, please. Please eat me out, Ryan.”

Ryan smiles and it makes Ray feel small again. God, it’s gross. But when he kneels on the floor, pushes Ray up, and spreads Ray’s thighs apart to lick a thick stripe against his hole, he can’t complain much. There’s no preamble as Ryan’s mouth presses close and his tongue swipes and fucks into him. Ray moans and runs a hand through Ryan’s hair, scratching his scalp lightly with each thrust of his tongue.

Things get rough as Ryan pushes Ray’s legs further back and groans, shaking his head wildly against Ray’s ass. Arching his back, Ray acutely feels Ryan’s tongue moving just as wildly inside him. Ray removes his hand from his cock to join the hand in Ryan’s hair and fists the dirty blond strands for leverage as he grinds clumsily against Ryan’s mouth. Ryan just _growls_ and meets his partner’s movements, eliciting giddy moans from him. Ray’s foot kicks excitedly against the door.

“Ryan, I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop,” Ray breathes out.

Ryan looks up at Ray as his tongue slows to a halt. He leans back and kisses his way up Ray’s stomach, chest, and neck. While he grabs the lube pack on the console, Ryan grinds the slick head of his cock against Ray’s wet hole. He spills the substance onto his fingers and rubs the tips of them against Ray’s hole before pushing a finger in. Ray’s leg twitches as it pushes in up to a thick knuckle and pulls against his rim.  
  
Ray bites his lip. He can’t stop staring at Ryan’s cock. Eagerly, he takes the lube packet from him and pours the rest onto his palm before reaching back down and getting his hand around it. It’s thick and heavy and Ray definitely wants to taste it one day. Ryan moans above him and it encourages Ray in the best way to start jerking him off. Ray sighs as a second finger gets inside him, but as he feels Ryan drip precum on his hand he’s wanting a third already.

He drops the empty packet on the floor and joins Ryan’s hand, placing his middle finger in alongside Ryan’s. Ray gasps and Ryan leans down to kiss him heatedly, thrusting his cock into Ray’s small hand and pressing his fingers in with an equal rhythm. Ray hums into Ryan’s mouth, pulling at his own rim impatiently. It hurts, but the anticipation of Ryan inside him floods his body with arousal. Ray angles Ryan’s cock towards his hole, the slick head bumping up against their knuckles. He moans and takes his finger out, hoping Ryan gets the hint. Ryan grunts and removes his fingers and grinds _hard_ against Ray. He still has his clothes on.

“Fill me up, Ryan,” Ray grins.

Ryan breathes through his nose and smirks at how ruined Ray already looks. But he raises Ray’s hips into his lap anyway and presses in, keeping his gaze on Ray’s face.

With his eyes shuttered tightly, Ray _tries_ to breathe, but it’s really no use. His hands tightly grip the meat of Ryan’s arms and when he thrusts all the way in with the roll of his hips, Ray’s fingernails are lodged in. He feels stuffed full and then some, but he’s too focused on the thing inside him to care about the pathetic noises he’s making. It hurts, but there’s something–

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ryan pants above him. Ray can, very intimately, feel when he throbs and even that hurts a bit. “You’re really tight.”  
  
So Ryan rolls his hips again to make more space for himself inside Ray. Ray cries out.

“Ray?”

Ray, nearly reeling from the overwhelming feeling of being stuffed like a hand puppet, moans again, fingernails pressing deeper into Ryan’s arms. Even though they should definitely take a break, Ray rolls his hips back and– _wow_ , okay. “Big,” he barely gets out before he moans again. Definitely big, but also definitely massaging his prostate with every movement.

Ryan cannot believe that he actually fits inside. He feels Ray’s thighs quiver around his waist and blood run down his arms to tickle his wrists. The stinging pain weirdly compliments the incredible heat around his cock, so that’s nice. Very carefully, he leans forward to gently kiss Ray’s lips and begins to move. Ray grunts and furrows his brows in wonder as the sensation of Ryan filling him repeatedly builds in his stomach. Ray looks down, making an aborted “ah” with each thrust and–  
  
“Oh my god, oh fuck,” Ray lets go of Ryan to move his hands over his lower stomach, his fingernails smeared with blood. When Ryan thrusts in, his stomach expands into a small, but noticeable, bump. That’s– _why_ is that hot?

“You little slut,” Ryan growls, also watching his cock move in Ray’s stomach. So much for fitting inside. Ray moans in agreement, involuntarily spreading his legs wider and rubbing the bump lightly with his fingertips. Should have done this sooner. Ryan pulls Ray’s hips flush against his own and grinds, making Ray curse and struggle against him. The bump stays visible this time and suddenly Ray’s too aware of Ryan’s balls against his ass, denim thighs under his skin, and the thumbs pressing into his hipbones. He gasps and spurts stripes of cum up his stomach and chest, hands reaching to Ryan’s shoulders desperately as his body begins to spasm and his eyesight fucks up through his glasses.

But that’s when Ryan starts to move again. He grunts and pulls Ray into his rougher thrusts, his pace quickening as Ray’s body undulates and turns to putty. Ray whines as Ryan fucks the cum out of him, his cock rubbing against his over-sensitive prostate every time.

“You’re so good on my cock, Ray,” Ryan groans, swiping a bit of the mess on Ray’s stomach and tasting it.

“Ryan,” Ray sobs and runs his hands mindlessly through Ryan’s hair. Now that he’s lax, his body is in the perfect state for Ryan to use and fuck into as much as he wants. He could do anything right now, and Ray would just take it.

“Little Ray,” Ryan sneers, circling his hips. “So open for me. So _small_ ,” he thrusts deeper, making Ray moan weakly. “I could cum in your little stomach.”  
  
Ray shivers and feels kind of scared for a second before the arousal rolls back in tsunami waves. He looks down at where Ryan’s cock is fucking him and at the little bump and realizes–yeah, he really wants this. Ray wraps his hands around the back of Ryan’s neck and rocks eagerly into his lap, actively participating. Both of them groan, and they begin to fall into a hurried rhythm that draws out the filthiest noises from their hips joining and Ray’s hole taking in Ryan. Ryan slides one hand up to the side of Ray’s chest, thumb smearing cum on his nipple. His other hand reaches low to the stretch of Ray’s rim around his cock and rubs it lightly.

“You’re such a mess down here,” Ryan teases, swiping through a mixture of lube, saliva, and precum. There’s so much it’s definitely staining the seat fabric. He sucks the mess off one of his fingers. It’s the single most disgusting thing Ray has ever seen.

So, how is he getting hard again? Ray reaches down to lightly stroke himself and arches his chest into Ryan’s grasp. After touching his shaft a bit, he gives up and just relies on Ryan’s cock to do the job. It worked the first time. He looks down at Ryan’s hips fucking into him and _okay_ , that’s really–

Ryan’s pulling Ray’s hair with his filthy hand, forcing them to make eye contact. There’s an unreadable, dangerous expression on Ryan’s face, but Ray’s too caught up on how right it feels to have his scalp burn and his neck strain. Ryan could kill him right now. In a stolen car in the middle of nowhere.

“Gonna fill you up,” Ryan breathes into Ray’s mouth, tugging at his short hair. And that gets Ray’s attention and pushes him wildly close to his second orgasm.

Ryan takes in Ray’s cum-stained body, open mouth, dilated pupils, and taut neck. He would just need to tug a little harder and twist. It would be so _easy_. With that thought circulating and narrowing in his mind to a single point, Ryan holds Ray impossibly close to him and jolts, grinding erratically into him until his balls throb and he pumps his cum deep into Ray’s body. Pleasure surges from his lower spine to the head of his cock as cum wells from the tip in thick spurts.

Ray definitely feels it. It’s warm, thick, and there’s a lot of it. As Ryan moans beautifully into his ear, Ray pants harshly through an intense, but weaker orgasm. Without warning, Ryan pins him down and bites on his shoulder, restraining Ray to nothing but a futilely struggling mess. Once the tremors stop, Ryan lets him go and sits up. Ray shakily sits up on his elbows, eager to see how much Ryan ruined him. As he slowly pulls himself out, Ray feels the wetness again until it’s leaking out of him in a slow, viscous stream. He feels like his insides have been rearranged.

“Ryan, you fucking ruined me,” Ray murmurs mostly to himself. Reaching down, he scoops up the cum and pushes it back into his loose, sore hole. Tomorrow's gonna suck.

“Isn’t that what you wanted me to do?” Ryan whispers back. He can’t help himself when his finger pushes back inside Ray and admires his own handiwork. So maybe it’s more than what Ray wanted, and maybe it’s less than what Ryan wanted, but it was kind of something they needed so maybe it doesn’t really matter.

Ryan looks at Ray, absorbed in the bruises, scratch marks, blood, and semen all over him. It almost makes him feel kind of pitiful, almost. He leans down to lick slowly at Ray’s abdomen, cleaning him up and indulging himself of Ray’s taste. Soft, frequent moans fill the space in Ryan’s head as he makes his way up Ray’s chest. It’s when he licks at a nipple that Ray whines a little louder, hands twitching in their grasp on Ryan’s shoulders.

This is too much. Ray looks down at Ryan and establishes eye contact as soon as he licks roughly against his nipple. He holds in the moan this time, but furrows his brows all the same. Ryan smirks against his chest and laughs again, pressing forward to kiss Ray deeply. Feeling lightheaded, Ray kisses him back a little deeper. It’s gross.

Ray puts his clothes on and Ryan helps, except “help” is more like Ryan does it all by himself. He doesn’t mind at all because the best part is almost here. Once he’s back to swimming in his hoodie, Ray looks out the window and doesn’t see anything, so he just closes his eyes. Ryan grins.

 

* * *

 

So the good news is that he fucked Brownman. The other good news is that Brownman passed the fuck out in the passenger seat.

In the end it still felt like babysitting, but in a kinky, fucked up kind of way. But Ryan rolls up the car windows, puts on his jacket, and gets out. He breathes slowly, scanning the area for any signs of people. It looks like no one’s here, so he puts his hair back in a ponytail and heads to the train tracks. Ray’s lucky he only has the shakes.

Ryan knows this route’s schedule, having memorized it over the years from various shitty jobs. As he stands in between the thick metal bars, he looks at the sky and sees nothing. Ray shouldn’t have come with him, laying down prettily and asking Ryan to hurt him. He’s killed more than enough for the day. Ryan hates that he likes it, but being in a place where vulnerability isn’t optional grounds him. He can’t choose what time the train will kill him or how much pain he would feel before it’s nothing.

If he wanted to die like this, he would have to wait for it. He’d have to be patient and willingly vulnerable. And this makes his urges dissipate. But he’d also have to be an asshole to put himself in front of a speeding train. When that thought nags at him too much, he goes to Mount Chilliad instead where it’s more dangerous and his vulnerability isn’t freely given.

Ryan breathes slowly, scanning the area for any signs of people that could make tonight worse. It looks like no one’s here, so he checks his phone as it vibrates with a message from a tired Ray.  _Ray_. He's going to have to set the car on fire before they get back.

Ray wakes up to silence in an empty, stolen car. He’s too lazy to sit up and re-adjusts his seat so it does the job for him. A ways away outside the driver’s window, he sees Ryan standing on the train tracks with his head towards the sky. Ray knows the train won’t come by anytime soon. Ryan’s lucky that he only has to meditate.

Ray pulls out his phone to ask Ryan if he wants some fast food before they hit up Geoff and the others. Michael’s gonna be so pissed with him, and Gavin will bother him to death about what he was doing alone with Ryan for so long. Jack would probably just team up with Geoff to murder Ryan. Damn, they should have done this sooner. He can’t feel his legs, but in a good, freshly fucked kind of way. Just as Ray’s about to text his crewmates, he gets a reply from Ryan, and that’s kind of more important.

He smiles at the message and texts Michael that he’s fine and will bring back some cheeseburgers as a peace offering. Ryan comes back and shares a quiet smile with Ray, as if they just went out for a light dinner and a movie. He starts driving. This is never going to happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Both my sinning and sentence structuring have no boundaries whatsoever.  
> *Also beta-less like an asshole :^)  
> **If you liked it, a kudos/comment would be legit af :'^)


End file.
